LTE (Long Term Evolution) of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is an intermediate technology of a currently-prevalent third-generation mobile phone (3G) communication scheme such as W-CDMA or CDMA2000 and a future fourth-generation mobile phone (4G) communication scheme, and is also referred to as a 3.9-generation mobile phone (3.9G) communication scheme. A radio communication system employing LTE has test specifications for testing the connection between nodes (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1).